


Stupid contacts

by Crybaby_writer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sweet, This is my fav ship like their so cute, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crybaby_writer/pseuds/Crybaby_writer
Summary: Tsukishima’s brother is getting married and he has the honor of best man, and wanting to save trouble he decides to try and wear contacts for the pictures.Problem is he’s terrified of contacts.Good thing he has a great fiancé who can help him out.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Stupid contacts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is based off a head cannon I have that Tsukishima is deathly afraid of contacts, and I decided to write a fic abt it! 
> 
> There is light cursing!

Tsukishima was as blind as a bat without his glasses. This was common knowledge to mostly everyone around him, including his fiancé Yamaguchi, and he usually just wore glasses he never had a problem with it. Today was different unfortunately his brother was getting married and he decided he wanted to put in contacts to save trouble of having the flash of a camera reflect in his glasses, it had happened on multiple occasions in his life and it had always been a bother to deal with later. 

What Tsukishima didn’t consider was his overwhelming fear of literary anything going near his eyes. A good example of this would be when he was making dinner, Yamaguchi was soposed to be coming home late and wouldn’t make it for dinner, when two hands came over his eyes and he screamed probably louder then he should’ve and scared Yamaguchi so much he fell backwards and hit his head on the counter. He had a bruise for about a week.

So here Tsukishima was basically crying in his bathroom, the night before his brothers wedding, trying to put these stupid contacts in. Honestly he was glad he had more then one pair of contacts because he had dropped about thirty at this point. 

“Just put the fucking contact in!” He whisper yelled to himself in the bathroom mirror, as he did that he made a gesture with his hands and dropped yet another contact. “Damit!”

Tsukishima stomped his foot on the floor and felt frustrated tears roll down his face. At that a soft knock came from the door frame, and he looked up to see Yamaguchi who had obviously just woken up, standing in the doorway.

”Kei, are you alright...?” He asked, seemingly more awake once he took in the area and Tsukishima’s disheveled appearance. “Why are there so many open contact boxes?”

Tsukishima let out an frustrated huff. “I can’t put in these stupid contacts.” His voice betrayed him and cracked half way through his sentence. 

Yamaguchi seemed to finally realize that Tsukishima was actually crying and he stepped closer. “Hey, it’s okay Tsuki, first off you can’t put contacts while your crying silly.” Yamaguchi chided softly smiling and placing his hands on Tsukishima’s cheeks.

Tsukishima looked away, his face still scrunched in frustration. Yamaguchi rubbed his hand up and down Tsukishima’s arm softly in a comforting manner, and softly suggested they calm him down before trying to put the contacts back in, to which Tsukishima agreed.

Yamaguchi practically dragged Tsukishima to the kitchen, where Tsukishima sat on the counter as Yamaguchi got them both a glass of water. Yamaguchi watched fondly at Tsukishima kicked his feet back and forth, hitting the cupboards underneath with soft thuds. Yamaguchi walked over and handed Tsukishima a glass of water and hopped on the counter as well, sitting next to his taller fiancé and allowing him to lean his head on his shoulder. The two drank the water in silence. Over the years Yamaguchi had become accustomed to calming Tsukishima down when he became extremely angry, and he had gotten pretty good at it if he said so himself.

”Do you wanna talk about it?” Yamaguchi asked after a while in silence, reaching a hand to run through Tsukishima’s hair softly.

”It’s the dumb contacts, I just can’t put them in my eye.” Tsukishima muttered still a bit sour about the whole thing.

“Okay, can you tell me why your trying to put contacts in at... eleven at night when we have to be up at about seven?” Yamaguchi asked, a bit of play in his tone.

”I want to wear them tomorrow, but I just- I just can’t handle things going near my eyes.” He raised his voice and bit at the last part and Yamaguchi nodded.

”Would you like me to help you Tsuki?” Yamaguchi asked smiling, actually meaning it as more of a joke.

It took a moment before Tsukishima nodded. “Yeah if you can that would be great...” 

Yamaguchi smiled brightly and hopped off the counter, taking Tsukishima with him, and dragging him once again to the bathroom. Tsukishima sat on the toilet seat as Yamaguchi washed his hands before touching the contacts, then watched with high alert as he placed one on his finger.

”Okay um, start by sitting on your hands so you don’t punch me cause that would suck to have a black eye on pictures tomorrow.” Yamaguchi joked and Tsukishima awkwardly did as he was told. “Alright I’m gonna count to three.”

”Count to- count to twenty.” Tsukishima mustered out and earned an ‘I’m not counting to twenty’ from Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi held Tsukishima’s right eye open and slowly moved his finger towards it while counting to three. “One...two...three!” Yamaguchi yelled.

Tsukishima closed his eye to fast Yamaguchi wasn’t sure the contact made its way to his eye. But after looking and seeing it no longer in his hand and not on the floor he had him open his eye.

”Ha! I did it!” He yelled triumphant.

The other eye was an easier process, and after they were both in Tsukishima looked around. Yamaguchi realized it would definitely be more difficult to take them out but he let Tsukishima walk around for a moment before telling him that.

”You look just as beautiful with my contacts on then when I’m wearing my glasses.” Tsukishima smiled and kissed Yamaguchi softly causing him to turn bright red.

Taking the contacts out was definitely harder. Yamaguchi tried over and over again to pinch them out but every time Tsukishima sucked away or looked away and that made it very difficult for him. At a point Yamaguchi just had Tsukishima try it and to both of their surprise he was able to do it.

”I-I did it...” Tsukishima trailed off a bit amazed that he actually touched his eye. “Haha! I did it!” He yelled, and Yamaguchi thought it was adorable how he was so excited about it

The next day at the wedding his brother was also shocked he put contacts in. As he stood up on the alter Tsukishima shot Yamaguchi a thumbs up in the audience and he smiled and sent one back at him.

Then on their wedding day he did have to call Yamaguchi to put his contacts in for him, even though they swore they wouldn’t see each other on their wedding day, Yamaguchi did it for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh! I hope you all enjoyed reading! I hope you have an amazing night/day!


End file.
